Denni Fallon
Seen to be one of the more spunky and energetic characters in the game, Denni is known to be an active participant in school extracurricular activities and is the leader of W.H.A.L.E, an organisation dedicated to the safety of Centerscore and its high school. She is also an aspiring journalist and has taken up column writing for the school newspaper, and has a fascination for local media as a part of this interest. In spite of her young age, she excudes a kind of open-minded and methodical charisma that is not often seen in other characters in the game, including adults of a whimsical nature. She has a bit of a sarcastic side to herself that is seen often when she is angry or upset, although it does come into her speech when she is being playful. She also has a "no-nonesense" attitude and that has led to her being stubborn on many occasion when confronted about the things that hit her personally. Family Denni is Raven's half-sister, both of whom share the same mother, Cynthia. They also have a step-father called Mitch, and as a family they are loving and affectionate. Denni is also the niece of Mal Fallon, a detective who works in the San Francisco Police Department, and is also one of the main protagonists in Surviving High School's sister game - Cause of Death. Because Cynthia is Mal's sister, Denni was born into the Fallon family and may have adopted "Fallon" as a last name, but as this is purely fan speculation it is not known as of yet whether or not Denni's last name is indeed "Fallon" or something else entirely. Misc. Facts Denni has been mostly sheltered from the normality of an average teenage girl's life, this may be due to her mother's sickliness and her heavily diplomatic parenting. She is also very religious in her standards and there are certain things she has a stance to uphold upon, for instance—she is vegetarian and will refuse to eat meat at all costs. She also intends to get a good education and has a high GPA, which is absolutely necessary for one to pursue a career in journalism. She is depicted as having brown hair with purple highlights, and has been the target of numerous nicknames by other characters because of this. She is also particularly short in stature and lacks self-esteem about her general appearance. Denni's sheltered upbringing has been so prominent in her life that she had never been in a relationship, nor did she have her first kiss and had always been ashamed and afraid to admit that. At one point in the game she says she had the opportunity for a kiss in a game of Truth or Dare amongst friends, but she pretended she was sick. She was incredibly passionate about not having a first kiss with a stranger, and wanted to have it with someone special and whom truly cared about her—and vice versa. As it turns out, she did finally have her first kiss given to her in romance by Colt Warren. Story Denni excelled in her schooling and had never been in any sort of trouble until 'Trapped in a Classroom' where she was persecuted for her multicoloured hair, and would have been sent to Boot Camp if not for her highly received academic potential. Her orthodox views has made it so she had witty but frequent clashes with Colt, to whom she came to dislike because of his outrageous daredevil habits and impassive personality, and on one or two occasions he almost had her in trouble with the law. 'Trapped in the Classroom' was a significant episode in that the player took on Denni's role as being the mediator between her, Colt, Brendan and Taylor. Principal Dyre had locked them in there using state of the art contraptions and lock-down equipment that had them barricaded for what seemed like long and painful hours. The beginning of the episode showed her and Colt being snippy with each other, but as time progressed the ice between them had softened, to the point where she and Colt had actually started to bond with each other and he had opened up to her about a camping trip he embarked upon once with his father. It was during this same moment where Denni saw past Colt's rough exterior personality and recognised the good heart that beated inside of him. Colt was touched by the words she had said to him and was very grateful to her. Denni has not been seen as a character with a prominent role in many episodes, her normal and ethical lifestyle has up until 'Trapped in a Classroom' had been casual. It was only from that episode and onwards did she become an important part of two heated love-triangles that have become heavily controversial in the fan community, both of which involve her and Colt having underlying romantic feelings for each other, much to Sam's chagrin as she was the one who was already in a long relationship with Colt until she found out what was happening between them. At the end of this episode, the ice between them had melted entirely as a result of their experience and they both shared a warm, tender kiss in the moonlight of the dark cafeteria. Episodes after that involved her having frequent run-ins with Colt, all of which involved them in scenarios that found him in constant need to look out for her. Denni becomes frustrated by this not only because she harbours plentiful guilt over the break-up of Sam and Colt's relationship, but also because she had slowly begun to realise her feelings for him, and has been emotionally confused and hurt by Colt swinging between her and Sam. During Colt's disappearance, Denni becomes worried that he was avoiding her and eventually musters the courage to talk to Sam about this. Sam's initial reaction appeared cold, but she soon tells Denni that she found Colt's apartment empty and the two become worried about his welfare. Although Sam herself did not take any direct action in finding where Colt had gone, Denni becomes noticeably inundated with making sure he is alright. The crossover episodes reveal that Denni put herself in regular contact with her uncle especially to mark all police databases with Colt's name, and frequently called him for any new information. Her perseverence and strong passion to find Colt leaves him absolutely bewildered when he finds this out from Detective Mal Fallon, and he seemed to share the same opinion—believing that Colt meant more to Denni than he actually realised. In spite of this fact, her unsurity of Colt ever returning to Centerscore eventually leads to Ben and her becoming closer with each other. In 'Halloween: The Second Kiss, Part Two', both Ben and Denni become ready to declare themselves a couple on the night of a Halloween party Ben had set up. A masked boy appears before Denni during this period and she is under the impression that this was Ben wearing his costume, and kisses him. Unbeknownst to her, the boy behind that mask reveals himself to be Colt. He professed to Denni before the kiss that he wants to be with her, and meant every word of what he said. Both him and Ben become angry at Denni after the mask is taken off, and the two boys begin to bicker over her during the course of the night. Later goings on during that night have led to her, Ben and Colt trying to find a bracelet Ben was secretly going to give to Denni as a present, and in the heat of their argumentiveness they both put Denni on a spot numerous times. Colt greatly disapproved of Ben and warned Denni that he was going to hurt her. She disbelieves him and decided that she wants to stay with Ben. Although Denni did pick Ben over Colt, there is much speculation that Denni is hiding her true feelings for Colt in favour of her relationship with Ben, and whatever strain will be put on their relationship will involve a development between her and Colt eventually being together. Although not much is known about that at this time, it has become apparent to numerous fans mostly due to the crossover—where it is revealed that she had been pining after him for a long period of time, and from then on Colt had decided once and for all that Denni is the girl he truly wanted.